


Tracing Constellations

by Tarredion



Series: fluff for those days <3 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Two 6-foot men cuddling in a single armchair doesn't sound like a good idea.It isn't, but dan and phil do almost anything for intimacy...
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: fluff for those days <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Tracing Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [det395](https://archiveofourown.org/users/det395/gifts).



> happy bday jen! it's v late, but you know why, and i am more than a million percent certain that you'll love this fic..
> 
> which we all know makes up for it! (or i hope so)

Their position wasn’t necessarily comfortable.

Two 6-foot men tangled up on a small red armchair, chests pressed together and limbs intertwined, was a sure way to stretch each muscle in their bodies. Their curved backs and knocking elbows didn’t help either, but no part of Dan’s mind would want their squashed bodies to separate.

They’d regret it, afterwards, cuddling like this. Phil’s ‘old man’s knees’ would tremble for hours, and their spines would surely protest, but the lingering pain was worth it for the unusually close intimacy. His heart leaped at each subconscious touch, Phil still very much asleep as his shoulders knocked into his.

Not that they weren’t intimate.. this was just the closest two gangly bodies could get all around, without intercourse. And the casual setting took all weight off Dan’s shoulders, without the physical strain of sex, and all the preparations it needed.

Dan’s whole body shuddered with each one of Phil’s steady breaths, face buried in his bare, hairy chest. Phil’s slumped head was leaned atop his own, making warm air dance across his scalp, rousing his thick and course forest of hair.

One of his boyfriend’s soft hands held onto a fistful of his sweater, tugging slightly on the fabric. They both sat there, only boxers covering skin beneath the waist, and Dan’s sexual fantasies sweater billowing over them. It was moderately comfy, and the closeness was great, but an ache had begun to settle in his neck from the way he was leaning.

He’d been awake for a little while now, unlike Phil. 

With the sunshine breaking through the drowsy clouds in his chest, he couldn’t stop the smile that began to widen upon his face, and he let his arms squeeze tighter around Phil’s torso, soaking up the warmth that came with him. A content sigh rolled off his chapped lips, his whole body melting together with the other’s.

Despite them being alone, Dan felt his cheeks flush, and he instinctively squeezed Phil even tighter. He took a shuddering breath, face smushed against the flesh of his bare, beautiful chest, letting the fresh, simmering smell of typical soap rise up his nose and soak his senses in florals and earth, rendering him senseless. 

Anything to drown the unnecessary embarrassment, which only heightened his disbelief. 

He shrugged it off, as usual, and let his hands travel slowly and carefully up his boyfriends broad, hairy back. He had Phil, and there was no reason to dwell upon it further. They loved each other, and that’s all that mattered.

Letting them explore, his fingertips felt each dent and bump on Phil’s perfect skin, perfect despite its societal ‘flaws’, and they traversed upwards, tracing constellations made of birthmarks and freckles and unidentified things. No matter which way he saw, with eyes or hands or lips on lips, Dan always knew there was unmatched, unimaginable beauty to be found in regards to Phil.

The little dipper, leo, an elephant... Dan let his mind wander as his touch made the pictures, in so many combinations.

The light seemed to change, the shadows and highlights shifting slightly on his limited view of some very nice pecs.

Then, after many long minutes of blind caressing, Phil’s limp body began to shift. His thighs, which were both above and beneath Dan’s in their peculiar pose, flexed as they woke, and Dan had to unlodge himself and his hips slightly from his puzzle piece as his body jolted awake.

There was simply no way that his head and chest and limbs could stay in that position against his, without excruciating pain, as his back began to straighten up from its arch.

Still, the rumble from deep within his throat shook through Dan’s body and into his core. To regain his composure, he had to control his breath meticulously and close his eyes for the few seconds it took for Phil to wake himself properly, deep grumbling and all. Afterwards, he looked up, faced with a messy ginger quiff and glasses disarray.

He reached up to fix them, as best as he could with the limited space between them. The gratitude and warmth on Phil’s face was welcomed.

Then, the prospect of soreness seemed to face them both, and so that’s the first thing Phil whispered as he leaned in close to Dan’s ear, hands moving gently and carefully up from his thighs. They caressed his body, worshiping all the skin they met as they crawled up beneath his sweater.

His voice, thick and throaty, created goosebumps all across Dan’s skin. Based on the small, amused smile that crept upon his tired face, Phil’d noticed, and if that wasn’t more embarrassing than anything else in the world, Dan didn’t know what would be.

“Control. Yourself. Daniel.” Phil croaked, his contradicting fingertips coming to rest just above Dan’s hip, a weak spot. And he knew, oh so well, that it was.

The splutters flew out of Dan’s mouth in a heartbeat, face heated and eyes widening as they locked with Phil’s blue and green tantalizing gaze. “Do- do you realize you’re  _ shirtless _ ?”

The sleepy smirk didn’t falter. “I do.”

“And- and doing  _ this _ ?!”

The gap between them closed while he spoke, and the warm kiss he received was a silent confirmation, sparking a tingling sensation upon his lips. Moving them even closer, grinding their bodies together, his boyfriend embraced him with physical adoration, the softness and caring of his movements never leaving even as the kisses became more heated.

All sharp angles of their bodies knocked together, and their noses bumped, triggering feverish laughter to rise up their tired, raspy throats.

After yet another couple of minutes of sloppy making-out, and many failed attempts from an even sleepier Dan to get them both to bed, they finally untangled themselves. And despite Dan making an excruciating effort to crawl into Phil’s lap, no others were made to move, let alone do more than breathe, once he was eventually sat on top of him.

Quietly, he let himself fall into a tender hug, but the sharpness of his tongue still wouldn’t stop. “We should stop. With this.”

“Why?”

The confusion was apparent in his voice, but Dan simply rolled his eyes. “Because it hurts, you spork.”

“And what if I love it all the same?”

There was silence. The unnoticed rain on the windowsill finally became noticeable.

“.. it’ll give you back problems.”

“I’ll grow old  _ with you _ , anyways.” The protest was unfounded, but a smile still found it’s way upon his blotched, well-kissed lips. “So why should it matter.” It wasn’t a question.

“Lovable buffoon.” Dan whispered, as their hands began intertwining. He sank even further into his chest, accepting his touch. “There are plenty of things I love doing with you that won’t hurt us. Permanently.”

Phil whined, like  _ he _ rarely would. “Not the  _ same _ .”

“Loving you is all the same, Phil. How or when or where doesn’t matter. I could be a literal  _ void _ and I’d still love you just as much.”

The pout that had previously adorned his features slowly and excruciatingly stretched into a full-mouth grin, which Phil  _ wholeheartedly _ embraced. The sun seemed to shine from his pretty face, his eyes a deep ocean reflecting the whole universe, and all the light within it. 

“We’re so  _ stupid _ , aren’t we.”

“You’re stupid for bringing this up in the first place, Phil.” Dan chuckled, though he couldn’t help how fond he felt, and sounded, a surge of warm emotion brewing within him. He wouldn’t change Phil or his feelings for him for the world, or anything within it. 

“Stupidly. But more like… In love.”

“Stupidly in love? Us? That’s your  _ argument _ ?”

“Yeh, us.”

And, well, considering their permanently disfiguring positions, searching for ultimate intimacy, and their flirty, pointless banter for _ even _ a second… Dan couldn’t agree more. He’d never admit that, though. 

Or, at least he’d thought so, then, but there’s a day for everything. 

And many, many more days for  _ stupid,  _ _dangerous_ armchair cuddling. 


End file.
